


Promotion Work

by gedankengespenst



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Relationship(s), Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-21 21:51:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11366355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gedankengespenst/pseuds/gedankengespenst
Summary: You start working at a Radio Station to earn some money in your summer holidays, when Louden Swain, stopped by to promote their new album.





	1. Chapter 1

It was the last day of the semester. The last day before your holiday, which you would spend with working to earn some money. Since you moved out from home when you started to go to university you struggled with making a living. Always lived from the cheapest food, sometimes going dumpster diving but it was your greatest wish to get a better job than your parents, in fact they were unemployed the last couple of years and never did anything to get a new job, they always lived on your cost, when you were living at home. One more reason to leave them, first it was hard, but here you are, in your third semester.

You got a summer job at a little local radio station, the pay was okay and you liked the job although you had to do all the work that nobody else wanted to do. You liked everything that had to do with music, you as well were writing your own songs, sometimes you played them at an open mic evening at a bar, but you never thought about more. You just needed them as a kind of therapy to process the things in your life.

After having a few drinks at your friends flat you decided to head home to freshen up before the barbecue, which was planned this evening. It was just midday so you had enough time to dig through your closet looking for a nice thing to wear to the party. After some time you setteled on a light summer dress with some pastel blue flower print on it, it was second hand, but it still looked nice. When you prepared doing some simple make up for the evening your phone rang. You glanced at the display and didn’t recognize the number.

“Hello?” you asked.

“Good afternoon, is there Y/F/N Y/L/N?” the female voice said.

“Uhm, yes, who’s calling?” you wanted to know.

“It’s Cloe Finley from Radio One studios, Y/N, I know your summer job starts not until tomorrow, but I wanted to ask if you are free today.”

“Uhh.. actually..” you started but got interrupted by the caller,

“It’s because there is a band coming in today and unfortunately there was an emergency so we need a little backup here. Can you be here in about half an hour?”

“What do you-“ you heard someone yell at the background: “Cloe, you got someone? Hurry up, we need you over here.”

“Just a minute, Liv.” Cloe yelled back “So, Y/N? Is it possible for you to get here? Of course you’ll get paid for it.” You thought about it for a second, then you nodded and told the caller “I’m coming.”  You heard a relieved sigh on the other end of the line.

“Thanks so much! See you!” she ended the call and you started to text your friends.

You: *Hey, there is an emergency at my summer job, have to go there. I’ll come over later. Start without me! :)*

You pressed SEND and after that you gripped your bag and headed off to the radio station.

20 minutes later you arrived at your working place, no plan what lied ahead of you. In exactly the moment you opened the door a stressed out woman came into the lobby. “Ahh. Y/N, I guess. Nice to see you, I’m Cloe, we talked on the phone.” She introduced herself. “Thanks for coming so quickly. So, I’ll tell you what’s happening today and then we all have hurry to get things ready” she started, without letting you say a word and pulled you into the recording room “The band, I don’t know if you have ever heard from it, it’s called Louden Swain” a bit overwhelmed by the situation you shook your head “no problem, they aren’t that famous, they’ll arrive in in about half an hour to promote their new album. Liv will do the interview and I’ll be stuck here to do the technic stuff, but we need someone to take care of them, like welcoming them, show them the way to the recording room, get them some drinks and so on. That will be your job. I’ll give you a short tour through the house so you know, what you have to know, the most important thing is to just stay friendly.” You stared at her, she was sweating, was completely rattled but although seemed to have everything under control. “Sure thing.” You said and followed her as she started to show you around.

Time went by and when you got back from the short tour she headed back to the computer “You’ll do great.” She said when she closed the door behind herself. There were about ten minutes left until the band would be here, you checked the fridge if there were enough cool drinks and once again thought about the tasks Cloe has given to you.

When the little coach drove into a parking lot you put on a smile and went to the entrance 5 guys got out of the coach, they seemed to have a lot of fun. They talked to each other while taking some instruments out of the trunk, not recognizing that you were there, then they were coming up to the studio entrance and when they spotted you they threw you a big smile. “Hey, I’m Y/N, I work here at Radio One.” You introduced yourself with a shy smile, you were not exactly sure how to welcome a band. One guy, who was wearing a grey polo shirt and a hat started talking “Nice to meet you, Y/N, we’re Louden Swain, this are Billy, Michael, Stephen and I’m Rob” I nodded and tried to learn the names, then you realized that there was another guy left “And you are?” you asked friendly “Oh, Rob forgot about me, again.” He rolled his eyes playfully and then picked up your question “Anyways, I’m Richard; you can call me Rich, if you want. I’m not part of the band; I’m just a friend of Rob.” He answered.

“Okay, then welcome to Radio One, come in.” You held the door open so they could get into the building. “It’s just a little, regional Station but in relation to the size we got a lot of listeners” you repeated the things Cloe told you before. You showed them around and eventually leaded them to the recording room where Cloe and Liz were doing the program. With a hand-sign Liz told you to wait outside. “I guess we just have to wait a few minutes longer.” You told them, getting a bit nervous. “Uh.. F—I completely forgot to ask you… D-do you want something to drink?” you could hit yourself for that. They drove here, most likely a long time and you forgot to get them a drink. “Sure, I think some water would be great. What do you say, guys?” they nodded. “Okay. I’ll get you something, the fridge is downstairs. Just… just wait here a minute, okay?” Rob again gave you a wide smile “Yeah, but take your time, we won’t die of thirst.” You stared a moment in his bright blue eyes, before you could force yourself to look down and nod, how could someone have eyes like this, eyes in which you can drown within a second. “Sure.” You told them and left to get the water. When you came back they were gone. You looked around and spotted them in the recording room. Silently you opened the door and got in the room, you didn’t want to miss the interview with the first band you met.

When Liz recognized you coming in she stared at you angrily “What are you doing in here? You’re lucky we don’t have the mics turned on at the moment” she scolded, you lowered your head, didn’t know what to say, you knew you weren’t allowed to go in the recording room without an explicit invitation. “I-I’m s-“ you started when Rob helped you out “She got us something to drink, she was very considerate.” He got up and came around to take one of the water-bottles from you. “Thank you for thinking out for us.” He said and winked at you. Again you got lost in his bright-blue eyes, he looked back for a while until he turned back to Liz. “So can we start?” he asked and Liz looked back to Cloe. “I’m sorry, normally I’m not the technician, it isn’t working. “ she confessed while looking at some displays and pressing some buttons. Liz rolled annoyed with her eyes “I’m so sorry guys, good stuff is hard to find.” Liz pressed out annoyed. You gave the water bottles to the other guys and went back to Cloe, at university you worked on the campus radio for a while. You observed what Cloe did when you felt watched, you looked up to see Rob quickly turn away but Rich still staring at you. You gave him a shy smile and concentrated at the displays again. “Try to turn on this one and turn off these two.” You whispered to Cloe, she stared at you disbelieving but she didn’t know what to do instead so she tried. Suddenly there was some movement on one of the displays. “The mics are working now, but we aren’t airing. To go on air you have to turn this one on.” You explained silently and smiled at her.

“Guys, Liz, we are ready to air.” Cloe said and glanced at you thankfully. “Okay, then let’s start.” Liz commanded. “We are live in 5, 4, 3, 2 –“ she counted and pressed the said button.

I sat back there and watched the interview, they talked about their new album, their tour and some kind of conventions, you didn’t know anything about. Then they played a song from their new album, you were amazed by them, after that Liz said her goodbyes and the guys as well thanked the audience and then they were out. You made sure Cloe turned the mics off and then got back to the band and Liz.

A few minutes later the band left the recording room, you led them down to a room with some couches and tables. “There is the fridge, take what you want.” You told them and sat down on a couch in the corner of the room. You didn’t know how long you had to stay, but probably at least until the band left, but you didn’t mind, they were nice. Rob and Rich took some soda and sat down next to you. “So, how long do you work here? You can handle the tech like you did it for years.” Rich commented. “In fact I’ll start tomorrow.” You smiled. “But thanks, I got some experience with the campus radio.” You told them. “I just work here for a summer job, then I’ll go back to university.” Rob and Rich nodded with an understanding expression on their face. “That sounds nice. What are you studying there? Is it something with music or media, you seem quite interested?” Rob asked honestly interested. “Yeah, it’s something like management and business in media” you said and turned around when you heard a door behind you, you could see Cloe coming in the room. “Would you excuse me for a moment? I’ll be right back.” You told the two men and walked up to Cloe. She gave you a warm smile, thanked you for being here and said you could go home when the band was gone, they can do the rest of the day alone. “See you tomorrow then.” You said and watched her leave the room before you got back to Rob and Rich.

“So you are free now?” Rich said and smirked. “I am.” You replied, curious what he meant with that question. “Would you mind joining us for some drinks?” he asked then, still smirking. You looked at him and then turned your eyes to Rob, who watched your reaction. If you didn’t know it better you would think his body tensed up a bit. Mind running you checked the time on your mobile, it wasn’t late, you could easily go to the barbecue with your friends now or you could go with this guys you just met a few hours ago and have some drinks. Again you looked at them, again drowning in the depth of Robs blue eyes, in that moment you made your decision “Okay then, do you have any plan where to go?” you agreed and smiled.

They took you to a near bar and you had some beers with them, it was fun to get to know them, Rich was the funniest person you had ever met, from times to times you couldn’t breathe from laughing. Rob on the other side seemed a little shyer, he glanced at you and from time to time you caught yourself staring at him. He seemed a bit more secretive than Rich, but you laughed it when he laughed and often you felt yourself blush when he gave you one of his shining smiles.

When you checked the time again you had to realize it was late, as funny as the evening was, you had to go home to get enough sleep because you had to work tomorrow.  You took the last bit of your beer and stood up, from one moment to the other everything spun around you, and you felt a hand on your arm to steady you. “Everything okay?” Robs voice said next to your ear and you nodded. “I think I’ll take a taxi.” You said while your vision cleared up a bit. “Okay, get home safe, Y/N, it was nice to meet you.” He told you lightly touching your arm before he let go of you. “Yeah.. You as well. Tonight was fun.” You giggled and waved them goodbye, then you stumbled out of the bar.


	2. Chapter 2

The next week wasn’t very exciting, you had a good start with the two women, who kept the station running and you have never seen anyone else there. As expected most of your work wasn’t very entertaining, but at least you learned many things about the everyday life of a radio station. You helped Cloe with the technical stuff sometimes and did some paperwork. From time to time you caught yourself thinking about the cute singer with the bright, fascinating eyes. The one from the band, which visited on your first day, Rob. You didn’t catch his last name and in the heat of the actions you didn’t even memorized the name of the band. And to be honest you didn’t expect to see them again anytime soon or even remember you. You would get over it, you just buried yourself in your work to keep you busy, there were always some things to do.

When you tried to organize some paperwork the other day, you flipped through some papers which looked like contract to be sorted in, normally contracts were none of your business, this one must have slipped into your things. You took it and read the first lines to get the subject, it was from a band and on the second glance you recognized the name “Louden Swain”. This was it.  You smiled and typed the name into the notes on your mobile to remember it for later when you would listen to some of their songs. The ones they played when they were here were very catchy, it was worth a try. Maybe, if you liked their music, you could look out for concert dates, just to see them again…

Later that day, when you had were at home, you looked the band up and in the first picture you saw you instantly remembered them, especially the sea-blue eyes of the lead singer. You downloaded the complete new album to your MP3-Player, it was nice, many different styles, some songs quite smooth and relaxed and others full of power. You loved the range of different types they offered the audience. After that you put in your ear-plugs and listened to the songs the whole evening, while cooking, while doing your laundry and while scrolling through your social media profiles. Every now and then your thoughts went to the evening in the bar, to Rich, who was such a funny guy, who could make you laugh endlessly and to Rob. Rob, who was a bit shyer, a bit more secret, but he had the warmest smile you have ever seen, and eyes you could drown in within a second. And then, when you got to this point in your mind you shook your head and smiled to yourself, here you were, fantasizing about some guy you met once and you will probably never meet again.

Next day was a Friday, your first week of work was nearly over as you got a call in the office. Cloe and Liz were doing the program so you answered the phone, it was part of your job, most times there was nothing important, some advertisement-companies, or some people who wanted to say something on the radio. 

“Radio Station One, how can I help you?” you said your standard phrase.

“Y/N, is this you?” a voice without any kind of introduction. 

“Yes, but who is there?” you asked a bit confused.

“It’s Rich, you know, I was at your workplace last weekend with ‘Louden Swain’, Y/N, is there any chance you can be in Chicago within the next hour?” he asked, he sounded a bit desperate.

You checked the time, it was not exactly late enough for you to leave, but he sounded like he really needed something from you, so you decided to head out, there were just approximately two hours of todays worktime left, you would work it in next week.

“I’m on my way, but Rich, what’s up, why do you want me up there?” you asked him while packing your things to get going.

“It’s an emergency, I have no time to explain now, but please hurry. I’ll give you my number so you can call me when you are here, you have something to write?” he continued talking and waited then until you had a piece of paper and a pen, then he dictated you a phone number and you wrote it down and put the paper in your pocket. 

“Okay, I will call you when I’m there.” You told him and exited the building and hurried to your car. 

“Thanks so much, Y/N, I don’t know how to thank you. I’ll see you here soon.” He said, then he told you the address of an hotel in Chicago where you would meet and ended the call.

Maybe you were crazy, but on the other hand you were the person, who helped friends when they needed it, and somehow you considered Rich as a friend, even if you just met him one time, and he certainly seemed like he needed your help. The hour to Chicago seemed like an eternity, but when you were there and you had found the location Rich told you, you quickly looked for a parking space and dialled the number Rich gave you. “Y/N?” he asked.

“Yeah, I’m here, but there are loads of people checking in, there is some kind of convention. For a TV show or something like that.” You answered and heard him chuckle “What?” you asked.

“So you found the right location, the convention starts soon, walk up to the gold-ticket check in, I’ll pick you up there. Hurry up!” He told you and you shook your head, what does he mean, why was he here, what was happening?

“Rich, what do you do here? What do I do here?” you asked confused “Do you want to mess around with me? I’m not here to watch a convention of a show I don’t know. I risked my job for that, Richard.” A bit of anger came up in you.

“No, no… It’s an emergency, really. I’ll explain it to you in person, please, come in.” he begged and you gave in “Okay, I hope for you that I didn’t drive up here for no reason.” You calmed down and went into the convention center, passed the lines and went to the Gold Ticket entrance, just like Rich told you, when you stood there some volunteers asked you for your ticket, and you shook your head “I don’t have a ticket, Richard said he would pick me up here. “ in this moment you realized you didn’t even know Richs last name, but for some reason the lady didn’t ask, she just smiled and said “I’m sorry, I know many of you want to be invited personally, but without a ticket or a direct order it isn’t possible for me to let you in.” you got more and more confused, then you saw Rich standing just a few feet away, you waved him, but he obviously didn’t see you. “Please stop that.” The volunteer said strictly and you stopped, then your phone rang, you saw Richs Number flash up on your display and quickly answered the call.

“Hey.” You said 

“Hey sugar, where are you? I’m waiting here.” He told you and you laughed. “What?” he asked and you just answered teasingly “Turn around, I’m right behind you.” The moment after you said that, he turned around and looked the crowd for you, you waved again, although you catch the insulting glance from the volunteer. Eventually he saw you and headed in your direction, good, you stood here long enough, also you were a bit embarrassed by standing here without a ticket. 

When he got over, you smiled and reached out to hug him, but the volunteer hold you back “Please, Lady, go back or I will call the securities.” She threatened, you saw Rich smirk and reach out for you. “It’s okay, she is with me.” He said to the volunteer, whose eyes suddenly widened “W-what.. Wait..” she stuttered. You just smiled lightly and hugged Rich back, when he pulled you into a hug. “Nice to see you again, Y/N, come in.” he said and guided you past the volunteer. Some fans, who acted like they knew Rich and he waved them shortly before focussing on you again.

“Rich, why are we here? What do you do here? Why do they all know you?” you asked while he guided you into a big room full of chairs and with a stage, some guys were working on the instruments.

“You are our last hope, Y/N. Dylan, our audio guy had an accident today and is in hospital, he will be well, but as you see there is the convention going on and no one has experience with the technic-stuff.”  He explained “We called some companies, but nobody could send us someone to fix the technic, and without the right audio settings the convention will be crap.” You looked at him blankly “What? What role do you even play in this whole convention thing?” you said raising your eyebrows looking at him. 

“Actually I’m one of the hosts, but there is less than half an hour left, do you think you can make sure that everything is working?” he answered with a smile “Please?”

You stared at him, but then slowly nodded. “Okay?” you said slowly “Show me, I’ll do what I can. What do you need exactly?” you told him and looked around in the room. You never did the tech-work for a live band, but it looked a lot like the things you had in the studio, so you figured out what to do quickly. You started a sound check with all of the instruments. After a short time everything seemed to work, Rich stood next to you when you finished it and you said “Everything is working, I think.” He looked at you surprised, but then nodded happily “Thanks so much, Y/N. You saved us.” He hugged you and you smiled “Nothing to thank for.” you smiled “Don’t talk yourself down, you are a true angel. Wanna grab a drink in the greenroom?” he asked but before he could lead you to the greenroom, he saw the handler waving. “Oh, shit. Would you mind staying around until the panel is over, I can get you a seat if you are interested?” he smiled innocent. You didn’t realized what was happening, everything went so fast you couldn’t even say no, Rich pulled you in the front row and showed you a chair, which wasn’t occupied by now. “There are always some seats free, I have to go backstage. Please, just wait here, I’ll pick you up after the panel.” He smiled at you and you just sat down, more and more fans were coming into the room, excitingly chatting, you didn’t know what to expect so you just watched the fans and suddenly a band got on the stage, everybody started to applaud. At the beginning they played some soft tunes, and in the next moment Rob was on the stage and you immediately stared at him. Suddenly the scales fell from your eyes, you recognized the band, Louden Swain. 

Rob started to sing a song you didn’t really know, then Rich came on the stage, but they were not guys you knew. They were show masters, joking around, laughing, playing with the crowd.

You couldn’t stop staring. That was unexpected. Exactly in that moment of surprise Rob looked in your direction and caught your gaze. He also looked a bit surprised, turned back to Rich and whispered something to him, Rich laughed and said something back, the mic silenced so you couldn’t hear what he said. A second later Rob nodded, glanced at you again, threw you a smile and then turned back to the audience. The two of played around some more and then introduced some women, called Kim, Ruth and Briana. You didn’t know them. Shortly after the two men left the stage a guy came over to you, asked you to follow him, so you did. He guided you out of the hall and in some area, where no fans were allowed. Soon you saw Rich and Rob in the hall, you thanked the guy, who brought you here and went to the two men. “Hey you.” You greeted them. Rob smiled shyly, now he was the Rob you got to know a week before, you could tell that by just one look. Smiling, you pulled Rob into a hug, just like Rich did with you before. “Hey, Y/N” he whispered you back “Nice to see you, did you like the show?” he asked then, he seemed a bit unsecure. “Wow. Yeah, totally. But you have to explain that.” You told them “I thought you were a band, what are you doing at a convention for a TV-show?” they started laughing at the same time. “Yeah… Let’s get something to drink first.” Rich said and guided you into a room with some chairs, sofas, and so on, it looked cozy. “You want a beer?” Rich asked you, but you refused “I have to drive home, you know. So no alcohol.” You explained, he nodded and gave you a soda. “So, back to the story, why are you at a….” you looked at a poster, which hung on the door - to get the name of this event - “…Supernatural-Convention?”

So they started to explain that they were actors on the show, they just had done some episodes, but still the fans love them, so they were going on conventions like this. They also told you that Louden Swain was kind of the ‘house band’ of such conventions and they were quite well known within the fandom. You listened carefully, you never were very enthusiastic about a TV-series, to be honest you never had enough time to watch a lot of TV, you had to make a living and that was kind of hard besides studying. Although, what they told you about the passionate fandom sounded very nice.

Suddenly another guy came into the room - the green room as you were told- “Oh, Rob, Rich, I was looking fo- Oh.. who is that lovely, young lady?” he looked at you, then smiled and introduced himself “Bonjour, mon amour, I’m Sebastian.” You smiled and blushed a bit because of the compliment he made you “I’m Y/N, nice to meet you Sebastian” you said.  Faster than you could react he pulled you into a hug and kissed you cheeks. Then he let go of you and looked at the men. “Trying to hide this beautiful girl from us?” he laughed and sat next to Rich. “It would have been better, then she wouldn’t have met you.” Rich teased. “She is shocked for her life, I think” he added looking at your glowing red face. Sebastian playfully hit Rich on the shoulder, then turned to you and started to apologize “I’m sorry, mon petit coeur, I didn’t want to scare you.” He smiled. “Uhh. No problem..” you said shyly and looked away. “So you are staying here for the weekend?” Sebastian asked and you, that caught your attention “This is the whole weekend?” you asked a bit embarrassed to be so uninformed, you looked to Rob, who gave you a warm smile “Yes, today is just like a ‘warm-up’-day” he explained. “So you need someone for the technic all weekend?” you asked Rich, he shortly thought about it and then nodded. “If this is possible for you it would be nice.” He answered “Of course you can watch all the panels and hang out here with us. You clearly saved our asses today. ” you didn’t know how to respond, you clearly didn’t plan to spend your weekend at a convention for a TV-show you didn’t even know, but on the other hand, why not? It was just a one hour drive from home and you had the possibility to get to know these guys. “Okay, I think I’m good with it.” You accepted and smiled. “But you have to explain this show to me, I don’t know anything about it and what I witnessed was awkward. Really awkward. Like somebody carried a knife, which looked like a jaw bone of some kind of animal. All three of them started laughing. “Yeah, there will be time to explain this.” Rich told you and when you glanced at Rob he again shot you this smile, this special one, which made your stomach turn.

You had to force yourself to look away and the conversation turned to something that happened on the last convention. You followed the talking, but your eyes were glued to Rob, you tried to watch him without attracting his, or anyones, attention. Maybe Rob felt your glance on him, because sometimes he looked at you, but you tried to escape his gaze, turned away your eyes every time he looked at you, you didn’t want to be caught staring. Soon there was a guy, who picked him and Rich up to sing a good-bye to the women on the stage. In that moment you were completely sunk in your observations of Rob until Rich snapped his fingers in front of your face, you jumped lightly “Earth to Y/N.. You here again?” he teased “Rob and I have to go on stage; we’re coming back in a few minutes. See you then.” He said and you just nodded silently, completely embarrassed, you could nearly feel the blush rise into your face. That was a great start in the weekend, caught staring at the attractive singer and actor, you could hit yourself for it.


End file.
